OUPS
by goelandrouge
Summary: Le mot que je dis le plus lol ..... C'est de l'humour .... Sans prétention ..... Comme toujours ..... NE PAS JETER DE TOMATES POURIES SUR LE GOELAND ......
1. Chapter 1

**OUPS ...**

Un peu d'humour fait du bien ... j'ai placé mon couple fétiche dans des situation cocasses ...

J'espère que vous aimerez ...

hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd hd

_Situation 1 : ne jamais se fier à ce que l'on entend ..._

La mission avait été longue ... 3 longs mois loin de lui ...

Il était arrivé le plus vite possible ... heureux à l'idée de retrouver son amour ...

"Mon amour ... je suis là "

Pas de réponse ...

Il fronça les sourcils

"Dray ... C'est moi ... Dray ?"

Il montat les escaliers en pensant mmmmm il doit m'attendre au lit ... il sait que je rentre aujourd'hui ...

En haut des marches ... il entendit des bruits ... venant de la chambre ...

Il s'approcha de la porte ... quand soudain

"Oh oui ... mmmmmmmmmm ... schhhhhhhhhh... Oui comme ça ... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils ... La colère montait en lui ...

Non ... Non ... Ce n'est pas possible ... il ne pouvait pas ...

Il entendit une seconde voix plus fluette ...

"Et là ... Ca fait du bien ?"

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... Oui ... n'arrêtes surtout pas ... Continue ... Par Merlin ... Continue"

Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas son Dray qui parlait comme ça ... c'était ... c'était impossible ...

"Attend draco ... On va appliquer une autre technique ... Plus efficace ... Tu verras ... ça ira encore mieux ..."

Il put entendre des grincements ... Dans le lit conjugal en plus ... Il allait les tuer tout les 2 ...

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... SAM... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ...

Par Merlin ... Par Merlin ... PAR MERLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "

N'y tenant plus il entra dans la chambre " ESPECE DE ..." et resta cloué sur place ...

Dray était allongé sur une sorte de table large, à plat ventre, une femme en tenue médicale à cheval sur son dos ... Un genoux appuyé au creux de ses reins ...

Il fallut quelque minute à Harry pour comprendre ce que Dray lui disait ...

" Mon amour ... Voici Sam ma Chiropractore ... je me suis coincé le dos hier ... elle est venue me soigner ..."

OUPS ...

Eh oui harry, il ne faut jamais se fier aux bruits que l'on peut entendre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais c'est énorme !**

"MAIS IL EST ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …."

Harry suspendit son geste ….. Il avait bien entendu !... C'était le vois d'Hermione …..

« Drago il est superbe : si ferme et si velouté en même temps c'est incroyableeeeeeeeeeeee …. »

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? …… De quoi parle Hermione ……

« Et encore ma belle, tu n'as pas tout vu, j'ai besoin de toi pour achevé …… »

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour ….. Son tempérament jaloux et son esprit lubrique firent le reste ….. Il lui semblait évident que des choses non catholiques se passaient dans sa cuisine ! ….. Des claquements commencèrent à résonner …..

« Plus doucement dray ….. Le poignet souple …. Tu places tes doigts ainsi …. MMMMMMMMM parfait …… »

« Hermione c'est dure ….. Je vais finir par attraper une crampe …. Tu veux bien prendre le relais et le faire un peu aussi ….. MMMMMMMMMM c'est appétissant ……»

Quoi ? Son Dray et sa traîtresse de meilleure amie semblait s'en donner a cœur joie et à entendre les bruits ……..

« Voila Dray …. Parfait ….. Ferme à souhait ….. MMMMMMMM que ça à l'air bien onctueux …… MMMMMMMMMM je peux goûter ? …. »

« Mionne …. Tu sais que c'est exclusivement pour Harry …… »

« Allez laisses moi juste lécher un petit coup ….. S'il te plait Dray ….. allezzzzzzz …. »

« Bon d'accord …. Mais juste un peu ….. Il en faut assez pour Harry …… »

Harry put entendre distinctement le bruit mouillé d'une langue….

« MMMMMMMMM Dray un vrai délice …… Comment peux obtenir un goût si délicieux ….. MMMMMM …… »

« Hé bien ….. Je vais te dire mon petit secret ….. »

N'y tenant plus Harry ouvrit la porte avec fracas ….. Voulant les prendre sur le fait ….. Et ….. Resta tout stupide devant son Dray et Hermione ….. S'extasiant devant un énormes gâteaux crème fraîche chocolat…..

« Oh non mon amour ….. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour toi ….. »

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Harry, il ne faut jamais se fier à ce que l'on entend et surtout mmmmmmmmm la jalousie est un vilain défaut …..


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh oui …. Bouges ton corps …..**

« Misère …. Misère …. Misère ….. Pfffffffffffffff ….. Ça va faire 1 an aujourd'hui que je vis mon rêve éveillé avec mon petit dragon …. Et je n'ai même pas encore son cadeau …… »

Après avoir cherché durant 2 heures …. Il l'avait enfin trouvé …. Il était là ….. Caché sous sa cape …..

Il venait de rentrer ….. Sa cape lourde de pluie fut vite envoyée au porte manteau….

Il entendit une musique très sensuelle venant du salon …..

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore …..

En s'approchant il pu percevoir des voies ….

« Oh oui Dray … Comme ça…. Oui …. La quintessence du sexe ….. La sensualité incarnée ….. Un véritable appel à la luxure …… »

« MMMMMMM Blaisou …. C'est le but ….. Éveiller un désir des plus intenses ….. Faire perdre la raison ……. »

« Encore …. Oui …. Ton déhanchement est à tomber ….. Quand tu dandines des fesses comme ça ….. Personne ne peut résister ….. »

Il était là dans le hall …. Bouche bée …. Non …. Non …. Ce n'était pas possible ….. Sa petite poupée de porcelaine et ce rustre de Zabini ….. Non ……

« Oh oui ….. Là c'est parfait ….. Une vrais icône perverse ….. Continue ….. Bouges ton corps …..Tu es sublime …. »

« Blaisou …. Tu es incroyable aussi …. Waouh superbe …. Nul ne peut te résister …… »

Il avait la main sur la poignée …. Il allait entrer ….. Jeter ce porc de Zabini dehors …… et montrer à son Dray à qu il appartenait !

Il allait ouvrir quand ….

« Merci mon Blaisou …. Grâce à toi mon amour va avoir la plus belle surprise de sa vie pour nos un an ….. MMMMMMMMMM Sexy slythi ….. Je comprends ton succès …..Merci pour ces cours …… »

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry venait de découvrir le célébrissime Sexy Slythi, streap-teaser le plus célèbre et le plus mystérieux du monde sorcier, l'icône du monde gay …. Etait ce cher Blaise …..

Et que son dragounet chéri …… Etait prêt à tout pour le rendre fou de désir…..

Honteux …. Confus …… Harry ressorti ne voulant pas à nouveau gâcher la belle surprise prévue par son petit serpent préféré……

Harry …. Harry …. Harry ….. Mmmmmmmmmmmm comme dit sucredorge ….. Tu ne retiens pas la leçon ….. IL NE FAUT JAMAIS SE FIER A SE QUE L'ON ENTEND


	4. Chapter 4

**Si je devais sculpter l'amour ...**

J'avoue une petite touche de romantisme ... lol

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Si je devais sculpter l'amour ... Il aurait ton visage et ton corps ...

Si je devais colorier l'amour ... Il aurait la couleur des tes yeux ...

Si je devais nommer l'amour ... Il s'appelerait comme toi ..."

" MMMMMMMM je sais ... Tu es adorable ..."

Harry n'en revenais pas ... c'était son Drago ... Qui susurait d'une voie qui lui semblait sensuelle ... Tout ces mots magiques et magnifiques... à quelqu'un dans la cheminée ... Non ... Non ce n'était pas possible ...

Et Harry commença à espionner ... déprimer ... chagriner ...

Drago ne comprenait rien ...

" Chaque jour est une merveille ... Car je suis à tes côtés ...

Chaque jour est une merveille ... Car je continue à t'aimer

Chaque jour est une merveille ...Car tu es là pour l'illuminé ..."

Harry n'en revenais ... Son drago ... Chaque jour ... déclarait sa flamme ... à un inconnu ... Dans la cheminée...

Oh il avait bien pensé le quitter ... Mais vivre sans lui était pire que l'enfer ...

Oh il avait bien pensé lui feire avouer ... mais la peur de la réalité l'en avait empêcher ...

Alors Harry ne disait rien ... sefaisant à l'idée d'être un cocu magnifique ...pleurant en silence aprês l'amour ...

Un jour, n'y tenant plus Harry pris sa capr d'invisibilité ... se cacha dans le bureau de Drago et attendit...

"Alors Theo où en est l'album?"

"Dray tes paroles sont si sublimes ... On enregistre la dernière chanson ce soir ... N'oublies pas de venir avec Harry au concert!"

"Ok théo ..."

Quoi drago et cette pimbêche de théo Nott... Cette insuportable petite blonde qui passait d'amant en amant ...

Harry fouilla au coeur de la nuit ... et ... trouva un classeur "Pour Harry, toi le seul l'unique, mon amour " ... Il l'ouvrit et découvrit ... Paroles et partitions ...

Son drago ne le trompait pas ... Son drago avait écrit et composer un album pour lui ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry ne dit rien ... Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur ... Et Harry aima Théo ... Une seule fois ... lors d'un concert ... Qui lui était dédier et entièrement écrit pas son dray Chéri... se jurant de calmer sa jalousie ... Au moins juqu'à la prochaine fois ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Interlude ...**

Petite discution entre un goelandrouge ... de rire ... ou ... de colère ... et un amoureux transi

ptit moment marrant je trouve lol (ça m'est venu en répondant à sucredorge lol)

Et pour sucredorge et zelda-zama mmmmmmmmmm il est incurable je pense les filles ;-) merci pur les reviews

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry ... Harry ... HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..."

"Oui? ... OH ... Bonsoir gogo (ptit surnom que me donne Harry) ... Euh qu...qu...quel ...plaisir de te voir en ma cheminée ..." harry n'en mène pas très large ...

"Eh ... Bien ... Qu'ais je entendu ..."

"Euh ... Bien ...Euh ... j...j...je ne sais pas ..."

"MMMMMMMMM PLOMBIER ...Ca te dit quelque chose?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ... Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

"Oui ... Ca ..."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Harry ne sait plus ou se mettre ... Rouge de gène ...

"Mais avoue Gogo ...Ca prêtait à confusion ... Comme pour les photos ..."

"HARRY ... ON NE TRANSFORME PAS UN PLOMBIER EN CUVETTE DE WC! ET UN MOLDU EN PRIME !"

"Oui ... mais ..."

"MAIS QUOI ..."

" J'ai des circonstances atténuantes ... Je suis sure que si tu leurs raconte ... tout le pmonde me comprendra..."

Goelandrouge soupire d'exaspération ...

"Harry mon ptit choux ..."

"Je sais Gogo ... mais j'y peux rien ... il est si beau ... je l'aime si fort ... Je suis sure que si tu racontes ... tout le monde ne trouvera pas ma jalousie excessive ..."

"Ah alors je vais leur raconter ... Le plombier ... Les photos ... L'épicier ... Tu frises le ricule tu sais ..."

"Gogo ... Non ... C'est normal ... Drago est mon mari ... je dois veiller à ce qu'uncun pervers lubrique ne l'approche ..."

Goelandrouge secoue la tête de découragement ... avec un énorme et long soupir du genre ... MFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Harry ... Harry ... Harry ... Tu es ... MFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF... Bon je te laisse ... Et je vais donc contoinuer à rédiger tes exploits ..."

"Euh ... Ok ... Bien ... Bonsoir Gogo chérie"

"Bonsoir Harry Mffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff"


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis le plombier bier bier ...**

Voilà la terrible histoire du malheureux plombier qui eut la malchance de pénétrer dans le manoire Potter Malefoy ... Un triste matin d'hiver ...

Attention sérieux s'abstenir ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

C'était une véritable pluie qui coulait du plafond du salon ...

"Chéri ... on va devoir appeler un spécialiste je crois ... la magie ne nous aidera pas c'est du matériel moldu ..."

"Tu as raison mon Dray ... Je vais téléphoner au plombier qui habite au village avant de partir travailler..."

Il fut convenu que le plombier arriverait dans l'heure ...

Harry ... inquiet de savoir son petit ange tout seul avec le plombier essaya à plusieurs reprises de la contacter ...

Pas de réponse ... Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour ... Quoi si son drago ne répondait pas ... C'est qu'il y avait des choses louches la en dessous ...

Son imagination fit le reste ... Peut être Drago était il en danger ... Livrer au désirs lubriques de ce malabar ... Il l'imaginait abusé ... Violenté ...

Où alors pire ... Drago ayant cédé à l'appel des muscles ... s'adonnant au pires choses ...

Il devait en avoir le coeur net !

Il transplana immédiatement devant la maison ... Entra... pas de bruit au rez de chaussée ...

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers ...

"Oulalala ... ça à l'air vieux ..."

"Ben msieur Malefoy ... C'est aussi vieux qu moi..."

"Oulalalala ... impressionant comme calibre ..."

"C'est ben vrai ça ... En plus une qualité supérieure ... J'ai toujours pris soin de mon matériel ..."

"Je peux vous aider? ..."

"C'est bien gentils ... Voila je mets de la vaseline ... héhéhéh on a tous nos ptit truc ...comme ça ç s'emboitera mieux ... sans à coup ... tout en douceur ..."

" AHHHHHH ... oui ... c'est vrai ... je peux vous le passer entre les jambes ? ..."

"Vous êtes si aimable ... oui comme ça ... tout doucement ..."

Harry vit rouge ... ouvrit la porte pour voir Drago debout jambe écarté ... collé au plombier ... du moins semblait il ...

il prit sa baguette et ... Drago vit avec frayeur le plombier devenir une cuvette de WC ...

"HARRY POTTER!... T ES UN MALADE ...POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA..."

"mais Dray il voulait te mlettre son calibre enduit de vaseli..."

"DES CRETINS TU ES LE ROI ... JE L'AIDAIT JUSTE A EMBOITER LES TUYAUX!..."

et effectivement Harry pu voir ... 2 tuyaux à moitié emboité ... gisant à côté ... du plombier cuvette de WC...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"HARRY ... TU VAS ARRANGER CA TOUT DE SUITE ..."

un finité incantatem doublé d'un sort d'oubliette fut murmurer ...

"Oh ben ... Bonjour Msieur Potter ... J'ai presque finit"

Le pauvre plombier ne sut jamais qu'il avait été pendant 5 minutes une cuvette de WC...

Et Harry eut toute les peines du monde à calmer Drago ... Qui fit chambre à part pendant 1 semaine ...

Harry promis ... encore une fois ... de ne plus être stupidement jaloux ... Enfin ... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Quand les mots sont ambigüs ...**

J'adore les jeux de mot ... Je pense que ceci vous ferra encore bien rire ...

Sérieux ... S'abstenir ;-)

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry n'en revenait pas ... Qui aurait que l'aristocratique sang pure ... Celui qui ne jure que par la sorcellerie ... Et les objets magiques ... Se serait pris de passion pour la magie de l'informatique ... L'internet ... Et l'ordinateur ...

Mais Drago restant Drago ... Il étudiait ... Cherchait ... Pour comprendre tout ceci ...

Et Harry restait Harry ... Aves ce petit ... Oh infime... défaut ... Qui aurait pu être cahrmant ... Voir ... Attendrissant ... Si il n'était pas aussi excessif ...

Donc notre jaloux ... possessif Harry ... Méfiant ... Surtout par rapport à cet ordinateur ... Avait pris pour habitude ... De lire en cachette les mails et conversation de son petit dragon ... (pas bien n'est ce pas) ...

Voici sur quoi il tomba ...

"FROM : Alamour

TO : Drayry

Coucou toi,

As tu reçu mon dernier Mail? et que penses tu de tout celà?"

"FROM : Drayry

TO : Alamour

J'avoue que cette histoire de bite et de gigabite m'intéresse

Bien que j'ai un peu dure a saisir le pourquoi du comment"

"FROM: Alamour

TO: Drayry

Dray , je te montrerais si tu veux

Et en plus il y a encore moyen de faire gonflé tout cela."

Notre Harry fut choqué ... Quoi son Dray parlait si crument ... Avec un inconnu en plus ... Il allait découvrir le fin mot ... Pour commencé ... Savoir qui était Alamour ...

Il chercha donc pour découvrir que dérrière Alamour ... Se cachait ... Ronald Weasley ...

QUOI ... SON MEILLEUR AMI ... NON SEULEMENT LUI AVAIT CACHE QU'IL ETAIT BI ... MAIS EN PLUS ... COURRAIT APRES SON PETIT AMOUR !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour ... MMMMMMM des preuves ... Il lui fallait des preuves ... Pour confondre les ignobles traitres ...

"FROM: Alamour

TO: Drayry

Bon voila si tu veux on peut se fixer des dates pour nos rencontres

Comme ça tu verras la différence entre bite et gigabite et surtout ... tu apprendras à encore mieux manipuler l'engin lol "

"FROM:Drayry

TO: Alamour

Je suis impatient que tu me montres ton art lol

Je suis disponible tout les après-midi et comme Harry n'est pas là on serra plus tranquil."

"FROM: Alamour

TO: Drayry

Ok Dray , on déjuene ensemble avant?

Tu me connais je ne suis bon à rien l'estomac vide lol

Demain 12H30 te convient? "

"FROM: Drayry

TO: Alamour

Ok Ronny chéri lol a demain "

Harry allait les prendre sur le fait ... Harry allait ... Il ne savait pas encore quoi ... mais il allait ...

Pauvre Mionne ... Mais avant de l'alerter ... Il allait d'abord confondre les deux ... les deux ... Ordures ...

Harry revint donc vers 13H30 le lendemain ... Se glissa furtivement dans la maison ... Pour ...

Trouver Ron et Drago pencher sur l'ordinateur ...

"Tu vois Dray l'ordi ... C'est une histoire de baïte te de giga baïte ..."

"Ok Rony chéri ... J'aicompris ..."

"Dray ... tu sais quoi ?..."

"Non ?..."

"ARRETE DE M APPELER RONY CHERI ... HAHAHAHAHA ..."

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry se sentit stupide ... Il se frappa le front en se disant ... Mais quel crétin ... Mais quel Crétin...

Harry ... Harry ... Harry ... Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner ...

Et Harry se promit ... d'endiguer sa jalousie ... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Histoire d'artiste ...**

"Psst ... Psst Gogo ... Gooooooooogoooooooooo... GOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOO..."

"Oh mais qui voila ? ... Mon ptit dray d'amour !... Comment vas tu?... Que puis je faire pour toi ? ..."

" Euh harry n'est pas ... Alors tu peux dire merci à sucredorge, caro et zelda pour leur soutien et leur compréhension ? ... Et puis hihihi ... je fais un gros bisous a Zelda ... Mais chut ... sinon ma merveille va encore criser ..."

" Ok ptit choux ... je leur transmettrais le message ..."

" Merci ma gogo ... je dois couper harry arrive ... A bientôt ma gogo ... et je suis content que tu leur racontes cette histoire ..."

"De rien ma puce ... A bientôt ptit dragon..."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry se torturait les méninges ... mais quel était le secret de Drago ...

Tout avait commencé par la découverte du catalogue ..." Al about sex : pour vous messieurs" ... Un catalogue de vente par corespondance de sextoys et de lingerie ... Hyper sexy... Au nom de drago ...

Puis il y avait eu l'arrivée des colis ... Que drago n'ouvrait que enfermer dans son atelier ... En effet ... Une des granges avait été amménagée en atelier ... Car Drago se sentait l'âme artiste semble-t-il ...

Ce catalogue ... cela faisait pensée auc oeuvres artitistiques photographiques et picturales ... particulièrement belles ... Mais particulièrement érotiques de cet artiste entouré de Mystère ... Sweet in love...

Harry avait tenu 2 jours ... avant de retourner fouiller dans l'ordinateur de son compagnon ... et ce qu'il y avait trouvé ne lui avait pas ... mais alors pas plu du tout ... DES PHOTOS ... mais pas n'importe lesquelles ... DES PHOTOS DE THEO ET BLAISE ON NE PËUT PLUS SEXY...

Harry n'avait rien dit ... Il ne voulait pas se mettre son chéri à dos ... mais harry se mit à surveiller ... épier ... espionner ...

Il avait d'abord vu Blaise ... Puis Théo ... puis les deux ensembles ... Entrer et sortir de l'atelier ...

Plusieurs fois ... Se réveillant la nuit ... Il avait trouvé le lit vide à ses côtés...

Il avait bien essayer de voir ce que Drago faisait ... Il aviat d'abord du réussir à contrecarer les sorts de protection de l'atelier ... mais n'avait par contre pas réussi avec celui des cadres ... Il ne savait donc pas ce que faisait Drago ...

Il se sentait si triste ...

Il ne voulait pas céder à sa jalousie ... mais elle le rongeait ...

Il avait accepté d'accompagner Drago à cet exposition ... D'oeuvres de Sweet in Love ...

Pffffffffffffffff la soirée promettait ... Blaise et Théo y étaient présents...

Harry se tenait en retrait ... Silencieux et taciturne ... Surveillant ... voulant surprendre le moindre geste équivoque... ce qui lui aurait permis de confondre l'ignoble adultérin ...

soudain drago prit la parole ...

"Mesdames ... Messieurs ... je sui honoré d'inauguré cette exposition des peuvres de sweet in love...J'espère qu'lles vous plairont ..."

Et harry put découvrir ... les photos de Blaise, de Théo ... De Blaise et Théo ... Des peintures également ... Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ...

Après avoir suivi le tracé de l'esposition ... Ils arrivèrent à l'oeuvre centrale ... Et là harry écquarquilla les yeux ... Restant bouche bée ...

Un somptueux tryptique ... "L'amour pure" ... D'un côté son portrait sublimé ... Ces yeux émeraudes ... assombris par le désir ... Il ne s'était jamais vu aussi beau ... Nonchalament assis contr un mur ... un petit sourir séducteur aux lèvres ... DE l'autre Drago ... Une mèche retombant souplement sur son visage ... Son petit sourir narquois si craquant aux lèvres ...

La partie centrale ... harry juste vêtu d'un pantalon de soie ... allongé sur un lit ... le dos accoté à la tête ... Et Drago nonchalament allongé contre lui ... le regardant avec ces yeux si gris remplis d'amour ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux ...

" mon amour ... C'était ma surprise ... je suis Sweet in love ..."

" mon dragon ... C'est splendide ... je ne suis pas aussi beau ... et comment? ..."

" chut ... Tu es la 8° merveille du monde ... Et puis ... MMMMMMMMMMM l'aide de Blaise et Théo ... Matinée de Polynectar ..."

Harry compris encore une fois que sa jalousie ... MMMMMMMMMMM hé bien ... avait été malplacée ... Et se promis de ne plus recommencer ... enfin jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voila l'histoire des photos ... Drago aprris quand même les affres dans les quel s'était retrouvé harry ... Et ... J'avoue ... A quand même bien rit ...

Héhéhéhé je peux aussi être romantique quand je veux lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Histoire d'artiste 2 ...**

Ou on pourrait dire Harry face à l'épreuve des fans de Drago ...

Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction ...

Cadeau pour Zelda

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Apprenant les talents artistiques de son petit Drago préféré ... Zelda se rendit aussi vite que possible à l'exposition pour éssayer de vors nos héros en chair et en os...

" Très joli ... Très sexy ... MMMMMMMMMMM... je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Blaise avait autant de sexapeal ... Et théo ... MMMMMMMMMMMM ... Mais cette fic est bourrée de superbes exemplaires de la gent masculine ..."

Bon où se trouve ce tryptique ... Le voila ... BAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... WAOUWWWWWWWWWW ...

Après un long moment de contemplation ... Un sourire rêveur ...des étoiles pleins les yeux...

Quelle splendeur ... MMMMMMMMMMM si on pouvait faire ça pour moi ... je suis romantique moi...Et ..."

"Tu as vu ? c'est super beau ce que mon amour m'a fait ?"

Un sourir béat et un air presque stupidement niais ornait le visage de Harry

"Je suis le meilleur... Mademoiselle ?"

"Zelda ..."

" Zelda? ... La Zelda de notre Gogo? ... Waouw je suis vraiment le meilleur ..."

Sans même y penser ... emportée dans un élan de ... joie ... passion ... Zelda et harry sautent au cou de Drago

" OUI T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! JE T'AIME ! "

"QUOI ? ..."

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut voila notre zelda transformée en ... Un délicieux ... merveilleux ... adorable ... Chaton

" HARRY ... HARRY POTTER... JE VAIS TE ... GOGO VA NOUS ... MAIS ¨POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA? ..."

Drago prit le petit chaton dans ses bras ... tout en marmonant ... Merlin ... Merlin ... Merlin ... Elle va nous tuer c'est sur ...

"depuis quand quelqu'un d'autres que moi t'aimes ?... Et laches là tout de suite ... arrête de la caressée comme ça ... DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

POV de Zelda : Ronronron ... MMMMMMMMMM oui encore ...RONRONRON... Je suis si bien ... RONRONRON ... Un rêve prend vie ...

Voyant la façon de notre zelda-chaton s'étirait ... ronronait sous les caresse de Drago ... Harry perdit tout contrôle et ... jeta un sort informulé ...Zelda chaton se retrouva transformée en ... statue de Pierre...

"HARRY POTTER ... SI ELLE NE TE TUE PAS ... JE TE TUE MOI MEME ... ELLE ME SOUTENAIT ... MA PREMIERE ADMIRATRICE MOLDUE ... ELLE ... ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE N'EST CE PAS ?"

"Euh non ...elle se réveillera dans quelques heures...le temps qu'on parte ... Et qu'elle ne te retrouve pas ..."

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal ...

Il faut avouer ... Un Drago en colère ... MMMMMMMMMMM c'est impressionant ... Entre les éclaires dans ces yeux ... et l'aura rouge qui se dégageait de lui ... Et la punition qui l'attendait ... Par ce que quand Drago est fâché ... Glups ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

C'est la canapé assuré ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drago était ... très ... très ... mais très en colère ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gogo allait être très ... très ... très ... mais très en colère

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" LE CONTRE SORT ... TOUT DE SUITE ..."

Zelda retrouva sa forme humaine ...

" Oubli..."

Zelda très lucide et surtout ... Ecroulée de rire ...

" Pas la peine ... Gogo va se faire un plaisir de rendre cette histoire publique... Et puis ... pour te faire pardonner ... Tu peux au moins me laisser mes souvenir... très agréable de chaton ..."

"Quoi? ... Oublie..."

"POTTER ... N'Y PENSE MEME PAS ... CA TE SERVIRA DE LECON ...Zelda ... Pour ma faire pardonner l'extrême stupidité ... de l'ane baté dont je suis amoureux ... Un petit dinner te tente? ..."

BANG ... Harry venait de tomber évanouie ... BANG ... Zelda aussi ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Bonnus :**

"Zelda ?"

"Oui gogo"

"Alors ça fait quoi les bras de Drago..."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm ... c'était Waouw ... et Waouw ... ET WAOUW... Un seul regret ... POURQUOI IL M'A RETRANSFORMEE SI VITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ..."

"Je sais ... Je sais ... il est parfois pénible ... Ryry ... Et le diner ? ..."

" A ça ... Je te le raconterais ... un jours ? ..."

Et Harry me direz vous? ... Eh bien ... 2 semaines sur le canapé ... Des roses et des excuses à Zelda ... Et il jura d'arrêter d'être stupidement jaloux... Jusuq'à la prochaine fois ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**La différence entre ce qui est écrit et l'usage qu'on en fait ...**

Ou quand Drago d"couvre un objet moldu ...

Attention ... Ca peut peut-être choqué certains ...

Sinon ... Ca m'a bien fait rire ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Drago était installé, bien à son aise dans le salon, discutant avec Blaise :

"Je t'assure Blaisou ... Même si la forme est bizzare ... L'effet est ... Incroyable ..."

"mais j'ai un peu difficile à comprendre ... franchement ... avec une forme pareille ... Ton truc moldu m'a l'air bien spécial ..."

"Attend je vais t'expliquer ... Tu appuis là ... tu vois ? ... Et puis tu le mets où tu veux ..."

" MMMMMM oui peut être ..."

"Et en plus ... Tu peux l'emmener partout avec toi ..."

De quoi parlent-ils donc ? de demanda harry

"Et je t'assure ... Même mon harry n'arrive pas à un tel resultat ..."

Quoi? mais de quoi? ils parlent? ...

"Attend ... Je vais te faire une démonstration ..."

Harry s'aprrocha de la porte ... L'entrouvit ... Pour voir ... SON DRAGO ... ENLEVANT SA CHEMISE ... UN VIBROMASSEUR EN MAIN ...

"QUOI! TU VAS FAIRE QUOI AVEC BLAISE ET CA ?"

Blaise et drago se regardaient ... interloqués ...

" Salut Harry..."

" BLAISE ZABINI ... FREMES LA ... ET DISPARAIT ...SINON JE TE METAMORPHOSE ... ET PAS EN CHATON! "

"mais ... Mais ... Harry..."

"QUOI! ... " éructa harry en transformant Blaise ... en ... un hideux ... Troll

"HARRY POTTER ... CA VA PAS NON! ... ON NE FAISAIT RIEN DE MAL ..."

"RIEN DE MAL ... AVEC CA EN MAIN !"

Drago regardait son objet moldu ...

"MAIS QUOI?"

"UN VIBROMASSEUR ... DRAGO ... TU ALLAIS FAIRE QUOI A BLAISE AVEC? "

" MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN VIBROMACHIN ... C EST UN MASSEUR FACIAL ..."

Harry resta bouche bée ... Un quoi?...

Il était tellement surpris que sa colère ... et sa jalousie ... proverbiale ... tombèrent d'un coup ...

"Un masseur facial ? ..."

"OUI REGARDE "

Et ... toujours en colère ... Drago lui tendit une catalogue ouvert ...

_Weasley and co ... VPC _

_-une photo d'une ravissante sorcière et d'un sorcier des plus sexy ... Promenant avec délectation un vibromasseur sur leur visage ... ornait la page-_

_**Pour vous madame, Pour vous monsieur,**_

_**Mieux qu'un antiride**_

_**Mieux que la Potion de jouvence **_

_**LE MASSEUR FACIAL ...**_

_**En tout lieu en toute heure ... détendez vous ... destressez votre visage ... appaisez vos muscles encoloris ...**_

_**Un seul clic ... Et une vibration bienfaisant se répand ...**_

Harry se senti stupide ...

"Euh ... Chéri ..."

Drago était près de Blaise le Troll ... Qui regardait furieusement Harry ...

"TU VAS LUI RENDRE TOUT DE SUITE SON APPARENCE ! ... CRETIN ... ABRUTI ... SORCIER DE SECONDE ZONE ... ENCORE UNE METAMORFOSE ... ET JE DIVORCE ..."

"Mais ... Chéri ... Ce n'est pas à ça que sa sert ..."

Drago ragarda harry surpris ...

Et Harry lui expliqua ... A quoi servait un vibromasseur ...

"Tu vois ... c'est euh ... Un sextoys en moldu ... Ca sert à te procurer du plaisir ... Mais de cette façon là ..."

"Et comment alors? ..."

Et Harry expliqua le plus délicatement possible l'usage ... A un drago rougissant et un Blaise Troll ... Intrigué ...

Qui ne tarda pas à se rappeler à leur bon souvenir ... En tirant sur le pantalon de Harry ...

Et Harry le retransforma ... En un Blaise Hilare ... Pas en colère du tout ... Tellement il avait rie ... Et très impatient de se fournir ... Cet objet ...

Oupsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry se senti ridicul ... Quand il se rendit compte que Blaise ... Allait raconter cette histoire à tout le monde ...

A t'il eu une punition ? ... Non ... Drago magnanime ... ne fit qu'employer son masseur ... Avec Harry ...

Quoique ... Notre Harry eut quand même besoin ... d'un petit coussin pour s'assoire ... Durant une semaine ...

Il se promis de faire taire sa jalousie ... Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Quand Drago discute avec caro...**

TOC TOOC TOC

"Mais d'où ça vient ?... pas de la vitre ... Pas de la porte ..."

"Pssssssssssst ... Psssssssssssssssst ... ici l'écran de ton ordinateur ..."

"DRAGO?..."

"Oui ... C'est moi ... Héhéhéhé ... T'as vu Caro ... Un ptit sortilège et voila ...On peut dicuter comme avec votre machin moldu ..."

"Machin moldu ?"

"Oui ce truc là ... Tout petit que tu mets a ton oreille ..."

"Un téléphone portable ?"

"Oui ... Voila ... Héhéhéhé t'as vu je suis le meilleur ..."

"Mais euh ... Harry risque pas de ..."

"Non ... Il est au boulot ..."

"Tu sais ... je lis t'es fic et j'ai lu ton annonce ..."

"Ca me fait plaisir ça ..."

Caro ... rougie de plaisir ...

"Je voulais te dire ... beaucoup de chose ... mais je sais que ça n'aide pas beaucoup ... Alors je me suis dit ... Bien ... je vais lui faire un coucou ... Et un calin ... Et lui dire que je pense à elle ...Et discuter ... répondre à tes questions si tu en as ..."

"Tu es adorable DR..."

PLOP

"C'EST AVEC TOI QU'IL PARLE ... C'EST A TOI QU'IL VEUT FAIRE DES CALINS? ... FAIS ATTENTION JE ..."

Caro n'en revenait pas ... là dans sa chambre ... Devant elle ... Dans un colère noire ... Les yeux lançant des éclaires ... se tenait Harry Potter ...

PLOP

"HARRY POTTER ... NE T'AVISE PAS DE ..."

"MAIS DRAY ... ELLE TE DRAGUE ..."

"QUOI? ...C'EST MOI QUI LUI AI PARLE ... JE VOULAIS LA... "

Brandissant sa baguette vers notre caro qui n'en menait pas large ...

"TU VOULAIS LA QUOI ? ..."

En même temps des éclaires se mirent à fuser ...

Caro rapide et Agile ... Bondit sur don lit ... Rampa par terre ... Se cacha dérrière son fauteil ... Pour se retrouver protéger par le corps de Drago ... Elle ne voulait pas devenir un chat ... Un WC ... Ou un Troll...

Harry hors de lui ...

"DRAGO LAISSES MOI FAIRE ... JE TE PROMETS ... JE NE LUI FERAIT PAS DE MAL ... MAIS "

"HORS DE QUESTION POTTER ... EN QUOI VAS TU LA TRANSFORMEE ?... EN SCROUT ? ... EN ELFE DE MAISON? ... EN CENTAURE ..."

"C'EST PAS TON PROBLEME ... DRAY ..."

" Euh ... les gars ... On pourrait pas se calmer un peu ? ... Par ce que mon fauteuil en crapeaud Beurk ..."

"MAIS C'EST QU'ELLE OSE CETTE MOLDUE !..."

"HARRY SI GOGO APPREND CA ..."

"TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS LA DRAGUER !..."

"JE NE L'AI PAS DRAGUE ... JE VOULAIS JUSTE LA RECONFORTER...TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE SUIS GAY ... ET UN MALFOY NE DRAGUE PAS ..."

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry se sentit mal ...

"Euh et pourquoi? ..."

" PAR CE QUE J'AI VECU LA MEME CHOSE ...SOUVIENS TOI COMME J'ETAIS TRISTE ET ABBATU ... TU AS ENCORE MOINS DE CERVEAU QU'UN VERACRASSE !...TU ME DECOIS HARRY ..."

Euh ... Caro ... Je suis désolé ... J'ai vu rouge ... euh comment me faire pardonné ? ..."

" Tu commence par rechangé ce hideux crapeaud en mon fauteuil ... Ce four à microonde en mon ordinateur ...Et mon lit ce serrait bien qu'il ne ressemble plus à une fosse sceptique ... Et puis héhéhéhé je crois que Gogo va se facher ..."

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse ... euh un sort oubliette ... et gogo n'en saurait rien ...

"N'y pense même pas Potter ... Je me ferais un plaisir de lui raconter ..."

"Dray ... Tu sais bien ... Depuis que je l'ai menacée de la transformée en oiseau empaillé... Elle se venge en racontant toutes les fois où je me rends ridicul ..."

Oueil de chien battu... Moue Tristounette ... Rien n'y fit ...

" Et moi je trouve qu'elle a raison harry ... C'est bien fait pour toi ..."

Harry tira la langue à caro ... En marmonant ... Toujours la même chose ... personne ne m'aime ni ne me soutient... bientôt y aura un fan club de Drago ...

"Ben oui ... Ca t'apprendra ... caro ... Ca te dirait de visiter le manoir Malfoy ... Poudlard ... Notre monde quoi ..."

caro sauta au cou de Drago ... sous le regard noir d'Harry ...

" Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

C'est pas vrai ... mais c'est pas vrai ... Il le fait exprès ... Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry se promis de faire taire sa jalousie ... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Caro ... Caro ?"

" Hello Gogo, comment vas tu ?"

" Bien et toi?... Ca a été la visite ?..."

"Génial ... Je te la raconterais un jour ..."


	12. Chapter 12

**le charme d'un accent ...**

Tout d'abord merci merci merci a Sucredorge, Caro, Zelda et Arno pour les reviews ça fait un plaisir ... immense

**Arno** : Bon où je vais chercher tout ça? Je sais pas lol j'avoue avoir une imagination débordante ... et une simple image ... une phrase ... et j'invente lol

La jalousie? Eh bien non, on me reproche même parfois le contraire... par contre j'ai eu un couple d'ami où ça ressemblait très fort à ça ... Elle lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer ...

**Sucredorge : **Oui je pense que Harry ne souhaite plus vraiment subir ce genre d'inconvénient lol

**Caro : **Les mots sont inutiles juste : Gros calins

**Zelda : **Et encore lol ... Ca va pas s'arranger

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ca avait commencé par une bribe de conversation surprise ...

"C'est génial Dray ... Tu vas être maginfique ..."

"Tou es Sublimo ... Una perfeto exemplé dé la race malé ... comme dit Giorgio..."

"Ok, mais s'il vous plait ... Fred ... Georges ... n'en parler pas à harry ... Ces crises... Commencent à vraiment ... M'indisposer ..."

D'une même voie ...

"T'inquiètes Dray ..."

" Quoique ... Après tout... ca lui ferait une bonne leçon ..."

"Georgessss..."

"OK ... Ok ... et tu as rendez vous quand? ..."

"Demain ... à l'Hostia ..."

"Waouw un hôtel de luxe en plus ..."

QUOI mais avec qui avait il rendez vous? ... a L'Hostia en plus ... Dans un hôtel!

Pour Harry ça flairait l'adultère à plein nez !...

Harry fit l'innocent ... Epiant les moindre faits et gestes de son amour ... Qu'il allait tuer ... avant de se tuer lui même ...

Eh oui Harry en faisait quasi un drame shaekspirien ... Lui Hotello ... Drago Desdemone...

Il fait semblant de partir le lendemain ... Attendant ...

Il suivit Drago jusqu'à l'hôtel ... Pour le voir repartir 20 minutes après ... avec un Ephèbe à la chevelure d'ébenne ... Et à l'oeuil de velour ...

Mais que pouvait il bien trouver à ce gringalet ...

Ils arrivèrent près d'un terrain de quiditch ... En pleine nature en plus ... alors que tous pouvaient les voir ...

Son Drago ... exhibitionniste ... Il aurait tout vu ...

Il se cacha bien ... Mais hélas ne voyait rien ... Mais entendit tout ...

" Dragone ... Tou es molto bello ... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii commé ça ... tou es souperbé..."

QUOI mais qui c'est ce mec ... pourquoi parle t il comme ça de Drago...

" Giorgio ... Tu rendrais n'importe qui superbe ..."

Et drago l'encourage !

" MMMMM Oui Dragone ... Continou ... Vas y ... Fais moi l'amore ... rends moi fou ... Vas y fais loui l'amore ... Montré nous ..."

Harry ... n'en pouvant plus ... avec qui devait il faire l'amour ...Bondit hors de sa cachette ... et transforma ... Ce gringalet ... en la statue de David ... Oeuvre sublime de Michelange... au cou de laquelle un super nNIkkon dernier modèle pendait ...

" HARRY POTTER ... MAIS TU ... MAIS TU ..."

Harry ... Interloqué ... Put voir son Dray ... magnifique ... vêtu du bas de sa tenue de Quiditch ... torse nu... le Nimbus 6000 ... en main...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drago éructant ... tempêtant ...

" Espèce de ... de ... de ...C'était une scéance photo ... Pour le Nimbusia 2007..."

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le Nimbusia 2006 ... l'équivalent du pirelli moldu

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"JE TE PREVIENS HARRY ... CONTRE SORT ... TOUT DE SUITE..."

Flitch ... Un éclaire rouge ...

" ma qué ... ma qué s'est il passé?... Qui est cet cativo babouinooooo..."

" Giorgio c'est mon ..."

" HARRY POTTER ... Ma qué ... perqué ... Tou es fou? ... Perqué ..."

" Euh j'ai cru que Drago et vous ..."

Giorgio leva les yeux au ciel ...

" Ye soui ... heterossssecsouel ... Dragone ... ya n'aurait yamais crou ... qué tou disais la vérité ... yé comprend ton réfous pour le Nimbusia 2007 Nou..."

" Eh bien tu vois POTTER ... Pour te donner une leçon ... JE VAIS POSER POUR LE NIMBUSIA 2007 NU ..."

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry du accepter ... héhéhé c'était ça ou le divorce ...

Il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel quand ... Hé bien ... il pu voir peu près partout le Nimbusia 2007 nu ... Avec son dray en couverture ... Imaginant tout ceux et celles qui phantasmeraient devant ce sublime ... David terrassant Goliath des temps moderne ...

D'autant plus que pour la tête de Goliath ... C'est la sienne que l'on mit ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Et notre Haryy se promit de faire taire sa jalousie ... jusqu'à la prochaine fois


	13. Chapter 13

**elle court elle court la rumeur ...**

_Voici un Oupsssssssss tout zoli mimi lol... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ..._

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe donc ... quel est donc ce bruit qui court ... harry et drago ... en pleine crise ?

cela a commencé par blaize qui a confié a théo qui l'a dit à giorgio qui en a parlé aux jumeaux qui ont fait la révélation a Ron qui n'a pu le cacher à hermionne ... Qui fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Harry...

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe donc Harry ... Tu enfermes Drago maintenant ? "

"Mais non Mione, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? "

" blaize a confié à théo quia dit à giorgio qui en a parlé aux jumeaux qui on fait cette révélation à Ron qui n' a pas pu me cacher que ... DRAGO NE SORT QUASI PLUS DE CHEZ VOUS!"

Harery baissa la tête ...

" je sais Mione ... je lui en ai parlé ... je lui ai demandé si c'était à caus edu plombier wc ... De Zelda chaton ... De Blaize troll ... des affaires de caro ... de giorgio ..."

" et alors ?"

" Il me dit que non ... prend un air mystérieux ... et me dit que c'est un secret ..."

" Un secret ?"

" Ben oui ... je crois qu'il me trompe vraiment là ..."

harry avait l'air d'un petit garçon triste ... hermionne soupira

" Mffffffffffffffff je ne crois pas non ..."

" je te jure ... mione ... j'ai tout ensorcelé pour voir ces moindres faits et gestes ... placés des caméra partout ... mais rien ..."

hermionne le regarda abasourdie

' tu as fait quoi? ... mais tu n'es pas bien ? ... Tu va finir à l'asile ..."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDFHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry rentra plus tôt que prévu ... tout était calme dans la maison ...

" Voila ... Tout est en ordre ... Je vois d'où vient la gène ...et votre manque d'appétit sexuel avec votre mari..."

En effet harry n'avait osé dire à personne que Drago ... Son drago ... si passionné ... pouvant faire l'amour 4 à 5 fois sur la journée ... Ne manifestait plus aucune envie ...

" voila ... je vais faire une dernière petite chose ..."

Harry s'approcha de la porte pour voir ... SON DRAGO ALLONGE NU ... UN HOMME LUI INTRODUISANT UN DOIGT DANS L'ANUS ...

Harry bondit dans la pièce ... baguette au poing ...

" QUE FAITES VOUS A MON MARI ?"

" mais euh je me présente ..."

" JE VOUS AI POSE UNE QUESTION !"

" Harry calmes t..."

ne se controlant plus harry lança un sort et le pauvre homme se retrouva par terre réduit en une sorte de bouillie, d'où ne sortait que la tête ...

L'homme était tellement ahuri qu'il resta bouche bé ...

"HARRY POTTER !"

"DRZGO MALFOY COMMENT AS TU PU! QUI EST CET HOMME ..."

"CET HOMME C'EST ..."

" JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ... MON AMOUR POURQUOI?"

Et Harry éclata en sanglots ...

" MAIS LAISSES MOI PARLEr !"

Soudain un bruit, une voix sortant de nulle part ...

"Docteur Newswick? Docteur Newswick vous êtes attendus au domicile de la famille De lattre ..."

Harry regarda la forme à ces pieds ... un horrible doute le pris ...

" Vous êtes le docteur Newswick ? ..."

Un hochement de tête rageur lui répondit ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

harry rougissant lui redonna sa forme d'origine ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le médecin fit savoir à drago qu'il continuerait à le suivre quand son dégénéré de mari ne serrait pas là ..

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drago n'adressa plus la parole à Harry pendant 3 semaines ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

harry découvrit pourquoi Drago était comme ça ... quand le docteur Newswick accepta ces excuses ... et que Drago lui avoua enfin ...

"Potter ... tu es un dégénér d'âne batté de foutu jaloux ... mais je t'aime a en mourir ... et même si j'ai peur qu'il n'ait ce tait de caractère ... Je suis le plus heureux des homme ... Nous allons avoir un enfant ..."

BOUM ...

En reprenant ses esprits ... Harry se promit ... de faire taire sa jalousie ... jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...

Et croyez moi je vous conterais avec plaisirs les aléas de cette grossesse et de ce couple ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Interludes 2 ...**

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM Ano, Ano, Ano, héhéhéhé ... je peux pas te transformer alors ... Héhéhéhé tu mets gogo face à un dilemme ..."

"LA FERME POTTER ... T'es pas drôle ... "

" Oooooooooooooooooh mais quoi gogo ... pas contente? ... Pour une fois c'est moi qui peut rire et toi qui fait ... OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..."

" POTTER ... Gnagnagnagnagna ... Moi héhéhé ... je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour transformer ..."

" Mais très chère gogo ... Moi ... je n'écorche pas le nom des gens ... n'est ce pas ..."

" LA FERME POTTER ... Mais comment me faire pardonnée ... Pffffffffffffffffffffff des fleurs ? ... Une longue lettre d'excuse ? ..."

harry regarde Gogo... narquois ... pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qui est mal prit...

" Oooooooooooooooh gogo en panne d'inspiration ... c'est la meilleure ... je ne suis donc que ta seule muse très chère ..." (haussement de sourcil narquois)

" Pfffffffffffffff en plus Drago déteint sur toi ... T'inquiètes harry je me vengerais ... c'est pas par ce que tu es futur père que je vais m'arrêter ..."

"Je n'en doute pas ... cruelle dame ... mais en attendant ... gniark gniark ... je me marre et je dis 1000 fois merci ANO ... A-N-O ... N'est pas gogo ..."

" Pffffffffffffff mais au fait qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?..."

"mais ma ptite chérie ... dès que tu crées ou lis une fic ... héhéhé j'apparais ... c'est mon avantage ... Hé oui ... je suis un sorcier moi ... et non une petite moldue ignarde ..."

" JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ..."

" Allezzzzzzzzzzzzz Gogooooooooooooooooo un effort ... je suis sur que tu vas y arriver ..."

" Arrêtes de te foutre de moi harry ... TU M ENNERVES ..."

" Arrêtes de crier ... Tu vas réveiller Drago ... Et puis est ce que je m'énerve moi ? ..." (Sourire franchement moqueur de harry)

"Bon hé bien ... Après mure réflexion ... je crois que je vais faire simple et classique ..."

" ah bon ... sinon ... Ano ... fais moi signe ... et je mettrais ma menace à exécusion ..."

" Quelle menace ?"

" MMMMMMM tu as oublié ... Tu serais très jolie sur une étagère ... où au musé de science naturelle..."

" N'OSES MEME PAS ..."

" Bon alors ... Tu vas faire quoi "

" Oh très chere ANO ... désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée ... D'avoir écorché ton nom ... je suis pardonnée ?..." Lèvres tremblantes oeuil mouillé et air de chien malheureux de l'auteur

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... J'ai même pas d'appareil photo ... Ta tête ... ta tête ... Ca vaut de l'or HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Harry pleure de rire et goeland rouge de colère ...

" POTTER BARRES TOI ..."

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gogo ça t'apprendras à pas faire attention quand tu écris ...

Oupsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry prépares toi à une vengeance terrible ...

" Même pas peur ... HAHAHAHAHA ... Ano ma proposition tiens toujours ..." Clin d'oeuil de harry

Regard meurtrier de l'auteur ...

" N'empêches franchement gogo ... là je dit encore ... "

Lancer d'objet vers harry qui ... Se barre à toute vitesse ...

Mais qui reviendra bientôt ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Soucis de libido ...**

Il me trompe, je suis sure qu'il me trompe ... Ce n'est pas possible... Il n'en a jamais assez ... Jene la satisfait plus ... Je suis sure... certain qu'il va voir ailleur ...

Harry ruminait ... Faisant les 100 pas dans son bureau...

Et ce Grmmfppt ... de médicomage qui vient 2 fois par semaine ... Et je ne peux même pas être présent ...

Ce mec doit tellement si connaitre ... il doit être capable de faire grimper ma merveille au rideau...

J'en ai marre ... Blaise ... Théo ... tous me regarde bizzarement ... Ils sont tous au courrant ...

Et je ne peux meêm pas rentrer chez moi ... Visite surprise de ce Gmmrppffffffffffffff de médicomage ... Je sis sure qu'il fait des cjoses à mon Drago ...

POURQUOI...POURQOI N'A T IL PAS CHOISI UNE FEMME ... je sais, vous me direz que ce docteur Neuws-je-ne-sais-quoi est le seul spécialiste de grossesse male ... MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE...

Je dois en avoir le coeur net ... Je vais ...MMMMMMMMMMMMM EUREKA ... gniark gniark gniark ... Je vais ensorceler l'assiète en étain ...

Harry retrouva un semblant de sourir...

Et cette nuit ... Après avoir satisfait au moins 5 fois les désirs de son amour ... il ensorcela l'assiètte en étain ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dans un premier temps ... Il put se rendre compte que le doncteur Neuws -machin-chose comme il l'appelait ne s'éternisait pas et faisait ces visites sans en profiter...

Un après midi ...

"tu sais dray ... Mionne ... enceinthe ... he bien ... c'est comme toi ... elle est plus ... chaude ..."

Harry fronça les sourcils ... mais c'est la voie de Neville ...(vivivivi neville et Mionne une affaire qui marche)...

"Mais Nevichou ... C'est pas évident à gérer ... Si je m'écoute ... Je cloitre Harry ici et le sequestre au lit ..."

" MMMMMMMMMM ... Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en plaindrait ... Il a le plus sexy des hommes ... hahahahaha ..."

Harry devit rouge ... puis blanc ... puis vert ... il n'entendit encore que quelques mots ...

" Nevichou ... tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me faire du bien ..."

"Allez mon petit Dray ... Je vais me sacrifier et ... t'aider à régler ton problème ... viens près de mo..."

PLOP ... Pschtttttttttttttttttttt... Harry avait transplané en jetant un sort a neville ... le Furonculus ...

"Drago était tombé assis par terre ...

"HARRY POTTER ... ESPECE DE MALADE ... TON MARI EST ENCEINTE ET TOI ..."

"ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ... SALOP... LONDUBAT DE GAMME ... QU'EST CE QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE POUR L'AIDER ?"

"J'ALLAIS ..."

Il fut interropu par l'éclat de rire nerveux de Drago ...

" Mais c'est pas possible ... HAHAHAHA ... Il a ...Il a pas de cerveau ce mec ..."

Harry le regardair bouche bée...

"Euh mmmon ... mon amour ..."

" Potter tu reste un crétin ... Moi et Neville ... J'arrive même pas à me facher... Quand je vais dire ça à Mionne ...HAHAHAHA..."

"Mais enfin dray ... Il allait t'aider ... c'est ce qu'il à dit..."

"POTTER DE 1 TU ME FAIS UN CONTRESORT ...DE 2 CONTRAIREMENT A TOI ... MON SEXE NE REMPLACE PAS MON CERVEAU! ... Donc Dray ... vOici les plantes que je t'ai mise sous forme de tisanne ... tu fais infusé 10 minutes dans de l'eau frémissante ... Et tu serras plus calme"

Neville aida Drago à se relever ...

"Quand à toi ... Harry penis Potter ... Tu me déçois ... Et quand je vais raconter ça à hermionne ..."

"Nev ... Nev ... Je m'excuse ... Mais tu sais à quel point ..."

"Tu es dingue ... oui je m'en rend compte ..."

Sur ce neville se dirigea vers la sortie ... toujours aussi furieux ...poursuivit par un Harry penaud et suppliant ... Tandis que ce petit chou de Drago riait encore aux éclats ...

le lendemain matin ... Le hiboux des Londubat frappa aux carreaux ...

OUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Harry ... Mon Chéri ... C'est pour toi ..."

Drago ... Un sourir mi narquois mi ironique sur les lèvres ... lui tendis ... Une beuglante ...

Oupssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry pali... rougi ... pour finir par s'enfuir dans son bureau ... et bien que ne percevant pas clairement les mots ... Drago put entendre une Hermionne Londubat-Granger ... folle de rage ... menacer harry des pires turpitudes ... style crache limace ... furonculus ... en passant par un ... sexummollum...

Drago riait à s'en décrocher la machoire ...

Oupsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry ressorti du bureau ... les oreilles sifflantes ... avec un début de migraine. ... se promettant de faire taire sa jalousie jusuq'à la prochaine fois ...

Et la tisane me direz Vous? Eh bien durant les quelques jours où Harry dormit sur la canapé ... Il n'en eu pas besoin ... Mais après ...

Elle a fonctionné ... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire ...


End file.
